


Forgiven

by BasilHellward



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bathing/Washing, I quit with titles i quIT, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, but like nonsexually, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: It's just Chas and John and a double bed, and Chas wants nothing more than to just lie down, cuddle up to John, andsleep. But first, he has to shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, please point out any spelling or grammar mistakes, and constructive criticism is welcome as always.

They stay in a hotel that night because Chas died twice and he's soaked to the skin in his own blood, too exhausted to drive them back home. Zed sat this one out, so it's just Chas and John and a double bed, and Chas wants nothing more than to just lie down, cuddle up to John, and _sleep_. But first, he has to shower. 

John joins him and Chas hangs his head under the spray, watching the rust-colored water swirl around his feet as John washes his back, then his arms. John turns Chas around to scrub the blood off his chest, too, but changes his mind and stands on his toes to press a chaste kiss to Chas' lips instead.

"I'm sorry," John says and it's weird to hear him apologize, even weirder when he means it.

Chas blinks. "What for?"

John laughs humorlessly and shakes his head. "For... for everything, I s'pose," he says with a vague wave of his hand. "For dragging you into all this and getting you killed and that." 

"Oh, is that all?" Chas says, the corner of his mouth twitching, and pulls John into a hug. John sighs, knowing he's forgiven, and Chas holds him a little tighter, knowing he never blamed John in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
